Una mañana fría
by Sigma Ayumi
Summary: Haruka está siendo demasiado dócil en este día. No soy dueña de UDDUP ni de sus personajes.


Una mañana fría, tal y como él prefería que fueran. De alguna manera, la temperatura había decaído de tal forma en la noche, que ahora hacía un frío considerable. Una excelente forma de empezar el día. Un clima así debía aprovecharse para entrenar, por lo que tomando su katana, Mamoru se dispuso a salir de la casa hacia el patio trasero. Bajó las escaleras con un par de jeans y una camisilla a pesar del frío, y se disponía a salir cuando sintió el aroma del café recién hecho. Se dirigió a la cocina a tomar una buena taza, a lo lejos escuchó un leve estornudo, Haruka parecía estar despierta, pero aparte de eso, la casa se encontraba en silencio. Definitivamente, había un ambiente apropiado para entrenar.

Después de unas dos horas de plena concentración, Mamoru se dejó vencer por el calor, un poco extrañado por la diferencia entre la temperatura dentro de la casa y el exterior. Al entrar a la casa, Igawa bajaba las escaleras mientras se cubría los brazos, quejándose del frío, y buscando los controles del aire central.

-Día frío, hermano- Le dijo a Mamoru mientras disminuía la potencia del aire central.

-Haruka hizo algo de café.- Le dijo Mamoru mientras subía a tomar una ducha. Igawa tomó una taza, la calentó y se dispuso a trabajar en el taller. Juliet, Dai y Haruka parecían seguir durmiendo. Mamoru fue a su cuarto y tomó una toalla. Un olor particular lo detuvo.

-Suavizante-Murmuró el samurai mientras caminaba al baño. Dentro, se quitó la ropa y dejó los lentes a un lado. El agua estaba fría.

-¿Puedo repetir?-Juliet le rogaba a Haruka que le sirviera un poco más.

-No otra vez, Juliet, aún falta Mamoru-san - Dai se encontraba sentado en la mesa totalmente relajado cuando vio a Mamoru entrar y de inmediato se pudo percibir en toda la habitación su sed de sangre. Haruka se apresuró en servirle a su guardaespaldas, mientras éste esquivaba un tenedor que le acababa de lanzar Dai.

-Yo puedo servirme solo, ¿sabes? no tienes porque hacer esto siempre... -Haruka sonrió levemente ignorando el comentario de Mamoru y le sirvió una porción un poco mayor a la de los demás.

-Dai, lava los platos por favor, voy a entrenar un rato.- Dijo la pequeña vidente antes de tomar su bokutou y salir al patio. Extrañamente, Mamoru no había tenido que presionarla ese día para que practicara. Dai no se atrevió a musitar palabra al ver que Haruka no había ignorado el lanzamiento del utensilio de cocina. Mamoru empezó a comer sin prisa, la temperatura dentro de la casa había aumentado, pero la comida era un leve consuelo.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, Igawa se encontraba trabajando con Mamoru ultimando detalles sobre la misión de esa noche, Dai había salido a manejar a Bucephalus, y Juliet veía televisión en la sala. De tanto en tanto, se escuchaban los pasos de Haruka subiendo y bajando la escalera, parecía que realizaba limpieza en los cuartos.

-Igawa-san, Mamoru-san ¿quisieran algo de tomar?- Les preguntó Haruka mientras cargaba un cesto de ropa para lavar.

-Gracias Haruka estaría muy bien- Le contestó Igawa sonriendo, pero Mamoru se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

-Yo puedo ir a buscarlo- Dijo Mamoru.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes, Mamoru-san- Contestó Haruka sonriendo, pero un poco cansada con el peso del cesto. Mamoru caminó hasta la cocina y tomó dos latas de gaseosa de la nevera. Le lanzó una a Igawa y se sentó nuevamente a su lado. No era la presentación de una bebida servida por Haruka, pero Igawa se la tomó sin quejarse. El guardaespaldas, ignorando la presencia de su cliente, siguió hablando con el técnico, por lo que ella se dio vuelta y siguió con sus labores.

-A veces eres muy frío, Mamoru- Le dijo Igawa en voz baja después de haber perdido de vista a Haruka.

-No tenemos porqué acostumbrarnos a que haga todo por nosotros.- Respondió el Samurai sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.-Aparte, hoy parece estar esforzándose demasiado.- Igawa sonrió levemente.

Después de haber tomado una siesta en el mueble, Mamoru se despertó al sentir el inconfundible batir del bokutou en el aire. ¿Otra vez? Con sus ojos cerrados, Mamoru podía sentir los inexpertos movimientos, que aún así, eran ahora más rápidos y ágiles que hace unas semanas. Mamoru sonrió ante el relativo progreso de su discípula. Tomaría otra siesta, pues en unas horas tendrían que salir.

Antes de ser golpeado por Igawa en la frente, Mamoru abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndolo. Unos ojos que no podían ver nada, ¿cómo podían ser tan penetrantes?

-Eh...Tenemos que irnos en una hora.- Dijo Igawa aún impresionado por los reflejos de su compañero. Apoyado en la pared, Mamoru pudo ver el bokutou, se acercó a él y lo tomó en sus manos. Aún estaba mojado, ¿qué tanto había practicado Haruka? Sin pensarlo más, Mamoru devolvió el arma a su lugar y subió a cambiarse.

En el cuarto de Dai se podía escuchar una música ruidosa y desagradable, y en el cuarto de Haruka se escuchaban unos murmullos y gruñidos, parecía que Juliet estaba molestándola. Mamoru entró a su cuarto, estaba limpio, tanto, que el olor llegaba a ser molesto. Nuevamente, se sentía un olor a suavizante en el ambiente. En el clóset, todas sus camisas se encontraban debidamente planchadas, y sobre la cama se encontraba, limpia, la que, pudo reconocer con sus dedos, era su chaqueta favorita de cuero.

-Suavizante...- Murmuró por segunda vez en el día el samurai, un poco frustrado de no poder limitar el control que tenía Haruka sobre todos los habitantes de esa casa.

-Que les vaya muy bien- Los despidió Haruka, mientras Dai recibía una paliza de parte de Juliet en la cocina (peleaban las sobras). Igawa le sonrió con dulzura a Haruka.

-Gracias Haruka.

-Ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a clases, recuerda que tu deber es estudiar- Le dijo Mamoru, buscando pesar la respuesta de la preadolescente. Haruka apenas y sonrió levemente.- ...¿Qué...qué pasa?-Preguntó Mamoru, este había sido un día donde Haruka no había respondido con algún gesto inmaduro a sus comentarios.

-¿Um?- Haruka se mostró extrañada de su pregunta. Pronto, Mamoru se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Haruka se echó a reír y subió las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Igawa un poco divertido con la situación. Mamoru suspiró.

-Esa niña no está bien...

La noche transcurrió lentamente, entre el olor del suavizante y la sangre brotando de las extremidades de los delincuentes. Después de varias horas, pero sin que aún hubiese salido el sol, Mamoru e Igawa volvieron a casa. Era demasiado tarde y la seriedad usual de su compañero no le inspiraron a Igawa los más interesantes temas de conversación, por lo que se apresuró a subir y a acostarse después de darle las buenas noches a Mamoru. El samurai entró lentamente, algo fatigado por la faena nocturna. Se asomó a la cocina para ver si Haruka había dejado algo de comer. No había nada. Mamoru sonrió sarcásticamente, solo hace unas horas hablaba de cómo no debían depender que todo lo hiciera ella. Resignado, subió a su cuarto.

Apenas entró pudo percibir un olor dulce y peculiar...¿Chocolate? Sobre la mesa de noche había una pequeña torta de chocolate y un tenedor, junto con un vaso de leche. La leche estaba aún fría, Haruka la había puesto allí hace poco. Mamoru se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y suspiró hondamente. Una torta de chocolate no era algo contra lo que pudiera luchar en su deseo de independencia. Después de dudar por un momento, encendió el televisor y se sentó en la cama a devorar la torta. Pasaban las noticias repetidas de la noche anterior, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

-En la noche de hoy, 12 de Febrero, se celebra en el distrito de...- La comentarista continuó con la noticia.

-12 de Febrero...¿Cómo?...Daiba...- Mamoru se echó a reír- No se porqué un suavizante nuevo contaría como un regalo...pero gracias por el frío y el pastel, Haruka.- Murmuró solo en su cuarto.

* * *

Este fue mi primer escrito inspirado en UDDUP, y bueno, la fecha de cumpleaños es completamente inventada, ojalá supiera cuándo cumple Mamoru ;A;


End file.
